


I Was His First

by Mark_Anthony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Gay, Hotel Sex, M/M, Markton, Original Character(s), Sex, Smut, Top - Freeform, botTom, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Anthony/pseuds/Mark_Anthony
Summary: A steamy fanfiction about Markton. Not much else to say. Y'all know the routine, read and see what happens. If Y'all don't know what Markton is, then what better way to find out then to read about it.The "fanfiction" that honestly shouldn't exist, but I decided needed to be done.  I know someone should be very, VERY happy that this is here. And to you, my friend (You know who are) have at it and I hope you enjoy. Markton for life!P.s. my friend, we might do more of these ;)Also special thanks to my good friend Payton for giving me the go-ahead to upload this.





	I Was His First

**Author's Note:**

> The first ever fanfiction about the never before heard ship "Markton". I hope Y'all enjoy. It's been quite a while since I last did something like this. Anyway, enjoy ya bunch of sinners!

The elevator doors open and I walk out into the long hallway. I look at my phone with the address to the room I'm supposed to visit...

"Room 419..."

I look at the small panel in front of me that has the rooms numbers and their direction. I scan thru the numbers and find where I'm supposed to go. I smile a bit and head left down the hall. I walk thru the hall looking at the number plates on the walls next to the doors. I take a few more steps until I reach the room I need to be at. I look at my phone one last time to confirm the room number.

"Yup, this is the room."

I put away my phone and raise my hand to the door. I knock three times and lower my hand, waiting for a response. I take a deep a breath, not expecting to be a bit nervous. I then hear the door unlocking, and as it opens up slightly, I see a familiar face. Once he realises who it is, he swings open the door with a quick motion.

"Hi, Mark! Come on in"

He says with a huge smile plastered on his face as he holds the door wide open. I look at him, obviously noticing the big smile and overall excitement. I couldn't help but smile as well, he truly is such a cutie.

"Hey there, Payton! Good to see you."

Payton then steps aside, inviting me inside his hotel room. I walk into the said room and look around. Not the fanciest I've been in, but still a good looking room. The pictures on the wall alone are enough to give the hotel a star. As I looked around, Payton made his way to the small kitchen in the hotel room. I stopped by a picture of a mountainous landscape, getting briefly lost in the art style. I was taken back into reality when I heard the tap open. I looked over to see Payton, with glass in hand, filling it up for a drink.

"It's not too bad, huh? Not the most luxurious room but it's enough to do..."

He says in reference to me looking around. I nod in agreement and walk over to the bed. I remove the bag I had been carrying and set it down on the floor, leaning it next to the bed frame.

"I'll say it'll do. Better here than in a car"

I say as I touch the bed sheets, the soft material feeling like wonderful against my hand. I look towards Payton again to see if he was still in the kitchen nook. I see him nod as he speaks...

"Mhm, that is true"

After taking a sip of water, he sets his glass down and leans back on the kitchen counter behind him. He then notices that I placed a bag down on the floor next to the bed.

"What's in the bag?"

He questioned innocently. I look down at the bag as a small smirk spreads across my lips.

"Oh, just a little something to help us out later"

I wink at him and raise my hands to my collar. I then start to unbutton my shirt, one button at a time. As I do, I look at Payton, his eyes widen as he watches me undo the first 3 buttons.

"O-oh, I see"

With a bit of a stutter and a light pink dusting my across his cheeks, he slightly turns his head away, flustered. He then started to fidget with the hem of his shirt nervously. I laugh a little and walk towards him. It doesn't take me long to get to walk across the medium-sized room and get to him. I put my hands on his waist, slowly wrapping my arms around him.

"Do you want some help there, baby?"

I could feel his heartbeat quicken and with his head is still in the same position, attempting to avoid eye contact.

"I-I, uh... y-yeah"

He managed to stutter out a few words. I smiled at how cute and nervous he was. I place my lips on his neck, kissing him there slowly. I then raise my lips behind his ear and whisper...

"It's okay, baby. Let me take care of everything. Just relax..."

With one hand, I grab the hem of his shirt and slowly pull it up. With my other hand, I then slide it to his stomach, feeling his smooth and soft skin under my touch. I could feel his body get chills as I whisper soft, calming words. It relaxes him and he soon melts into my touch. Hesitantly, he starts to snake his arms around my neck, his eyes finally meeting my own. I look into his eyes and give him a warm, reassuring smile. I then lean towards him and place my lips on his, kissing softly and slowly. I could feel him hesitate for a bit before kissing back, his fingers starting to slightly run through my hair. His grip around my neck tightens as he starts to gain confidence little by little. I smile a bit into the kiss, sliding my hands back down to his waist, leading him towards the bed, nice and easy.

"There's a good boy. You're doing great, baby boy" 

I say softly to him. Payton pants lightly, as our lips disconnect. My words making him feel safer than ever. I lay him down on the bed and his eyes follow my every move. I swiftly pull off my shirt and toss it aside, looking at where he was laying and gave him a wink. I then grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off of him, exposing his upper body to me. As I take a mental picture of what I see, I can't help but bite my lower lip again. Payton sees his shirt being discarded and then diverts his attention back to me.

"What are you looking at?" He stumbled on his words as he covered himself with my arms, becoming shy from my stare. I then look into his eyes and smile, leaning down and pecking his lips, sliding my own lips to his chin, then his jaw.

"I was looking at you, baby. You have a nice body there. Those sports you do really have done you well"

I put my hands on his sides, sliding them up and down slowly, touching and feeling his warm skin. He then tilted his head slightly, clearly enjoying the feeling of my lips tracing his jaw.

"Y-yeah, thanks."

He started to squirm and wriggle at my touch, as his levels of impatience started to increase. I took notice of his impatience and smirks at the slight amusement I get from it.

"Try to hold on a little longer, beautiful. Think you can do that for me?"

I slide my lips down to his neck, then his collarbone, leaving small kisses behind. I then move down his chest, my lips brushing against one of his nipples.

"Aah, I-I'll try, but hurry"

Payton says, still impatient even though he tells me he'll try. He then relaxes into the mattress, seeming to cherish the new feelings he was experiencing. Before long, he let out a whine when I brushed past his nipple.

"Mark... please"

He says, impatient as ever. I simply nodded and placed my lips on his nipple. As I wrap my lips around the nub, I let down my tongue and swirl it around his nipple. As my mouth does that, I move my hands to Payton's stomach, rubbing the smooth skin for a bit. I then slide my hands down to his waist, then his crotch. He then arches his back from the unfamiliar feeling, bringing his hands up to my hair and combing his fingers through it, tugging on it a little. He then starts to move around more, becoming restless. I cupped his clothed member, slowly and lightly rubbing it. I pull off from his nipple and kiss it, before dragging my lips down his chest to his stomach then to his waist.

"Look at you, being such a good boy for me. Are you ready for your reward, baby?"

Payton then pushed his hips upwards trying to gain more friction. A band of sweat already formed on his forehead as gentle pants leave his mouth.

"Y-yes, please... please"

The praises that were being said, was making him want it even more. I smile as I watch him, at how desperate he sounded for more pleasure. With both hands, I grip the waistband of his shorts and underwear, slowly them pulling down. As I pull them off, I expose his hardened member. I lick my lips at the sight of it. I quickly pull off his shorts and underwear, tossing them aside in the direction of his shirt.

"Well, my my my, look at what we have here. You're so hard, baby. All worked up, huh. Let's take care of that, okay?"

I laugh a little and gently grip his dick, looking up at him as I bring my lips to his tip. I stick out my tongue and flick the tip with it.

"Mark! Quit teasing and get it over with! Just do it already!"

He almost yells as his whines become increasingly louder, his chest rising and falling because of the anticipation.

"Hurry, or I'll-"

At those words and tone of his voice, I look at him and shoot him a glare. I pump his shaft slowly and pull lips back a bit.

"You'll what, sweet cheeks?"

I bring my lips back to his tip, opening my mouth as I take his member into my mouth. I wrap lips around his dick and begin to suck, pulling back from his dick then sliding back down. He catches my glare and rightfully decides to fall silent, careful not to say anything that would make me mad.

"A-ah, it's nothing... nothing.."

He says before throwing his head back in pleasure, producing small groans every time I go back down. I flatten my tongue, dragging it on the underside of his shaft. I pull up to the tip, swirling my tongue around it. I pull off for a second and let my hand do some of the work. I lick my lips and kiss his tip again.

"Be a good boy and spread your legs for me a bit"

I wrap my lips around his hardened tip and start sucking, slowly working my way back down. Payton, like the good boy he is, does as he's told and spreads his legs slightly, but also becoming frustrated by the slow progression. He then suddenly jerks his hips upwards roughly, making me choke on his dick which was in my mouth.

"Ah~ wait, I'm sorry-"

I pull off for a second and cough, my hand still pumping him. I shake my head and wipe my mouth, looking up at him, squinting my eyes in annoyance.

"That wasn't very nice, kitten"

I then move my hand from my mouth to my bag. I open it and take out a small bottle. I clear my throat and look back at Payton. Clearly not happy about being deepthroated without permission.

"Next time, be a good boy and warn me. But I'll still give you what you've been wanting, so be grateful, you naughty boy"

Payton then lays down into the squishy bed, catching his breath, his hair already plastered to his forehead.

"Uh.. y-yeah, sorry about that..."

I shake my head a bit as I move my mouth back to his hardened member. I stick out my tongue and drag it from the base to the tip. As I do that, I flick open the small bottle with a small click. I then pour some lube into my free hand, rubbing my fingers together to get them nice and slick. He watches me as I position myself back in front of him, his body shudders once more from the contact. He then sees me coat my fingers with the lube.

"Well? A-are you going to do it or what?"

I look up at him and raise one of my eyebrows questioningly. I put the bottle down and move my none lube covered hand to his ass. With my thumb, I spread one of your cheeks to the side, exposing his entrance.

"Patience dear boy. Sass isn't going to get you there any faster. Unless you want it rough, that is..." I quickly wink and send him a smirk before going back and focusing on the task at hand.

"No... thank you.."

With sexual frustration clearly evident, Payton starts to produce small groans. He stares at the ceiling while fiddling with the sheets underneath him, awaiting the forthcoming movements.

"That's what I thought"

I bring my lubed fingers to his entrance, simply applying the slick gel to it. I rub my fingers on his hole, not pushing them in yet.

"Try and relax, baby boy. Breath in and out slowly if you can"

"Nhh... it's cold..."

Payton says, still, he listens to what I say, and he begins to take control of his breathing, taking deep breathes in and back out again slowly as he becomes more relaxed.

"It wouldn't have been if you had let me warm it up first..."

I whisper under my breath. I then notice him relax and I take the chance to start fingering him. I line up my middle finger with his entrance and slowly push it in.

"Well, excuse m-"

Payton takes in a sharp breath of air as I insert one finger in, his grip on the sheets become tight again as he tries to calm down once more. I smirk at him cutting yourself off. I push my finger as far as I think he can handle, before pulling it out and pushing it back in slowly. As I finger him, I lean down and take his dick into my mouth again to help him relax again. His breathing begins to become heavy as I advance forward in the fingering. No doubt the feeling from my warm, wet mouth wrapped around him, made him push his head back firmly into the pillow. I finger him for a bit, soon adding my pointer finger alongside my middle finger. I push them in further inside him, sliding them in and out at a moderate pace. I then pull my mouth off Payton's dick, dragging my tongue on the underside of his shaft.

"You're doing great, baby. Taking it so well. Such a good boy for me"

Quick, breathy moans escape his mouth as I begin to pick up the pace.

"M-more, please.. I need more"

He moans in pleasure as he tries to bring himself down closer to me, testing how far my fingers would go. I smirk at his eagerness, as well as how desperate he was becoming. I oblige by pushing my fingers deep into him, as far as I can take them.

"Do you think you're ready for the main course, baby boy?"

He panted heavily, just a few seconds away from climax, grasping ahold of the sheets in scrunched fists through means of seeking comfort.

"Y-yes p-please! I want you... now, Mark"

"As the beautiful prince commands"

I say as I pull away from him, my fingers in particular. He whimpers as I slide my fingers back out, losing a little warmth no doubt. I stand up, looking down at him and the way he was laying. I undo my belt and pull down my pants and underwear in one go. I kick them aside and crawl onto the bed hovering over him. I settle in between his legs, my hardened member, inches away from your entrance. That's when Payton notices my length. His face turns a bright tomato red shade and quickly turns his head away in embarrassment, his hair slightly covering his eyes. I notice him turn his head from what he saw. I smile and lean down, kissing his temple then his cheek.

"God... You're so adorable"

I put my hand on his chest and slide it down slowly, enjoying the warm feeling of his skin. Eventually, my hand makes it to my length. I give myself a few pumps then line it up to his entrance.

"A-ha, thank you"

Payton mumbles as he becomes more flustered with each word said. I could feel him get goosebumps as I slide my hand on his torso. I could tell he was biting the side of his cheek, already trying to hide soft whines, which I could still hear. I bring the head of my length to his entrance. I then slowly and steadily push myself inside of him. I let slip a low moan in response to the sensation I'm feeling from being inside you. Payton hisses at the feeling and winces at the discomfort he was experiencing. He furrows his eyebrows and clenches his teeth together, his eyes creating a glossy layer. He quickly brings his arms to mine and clasps them tightly.

"Nnghh- I-it hurts..."

Seeing Payton uncomfortable, I stop my movements and look at him, observing your every facial expression. I then bring my hand to his face, cupping his cheek as concern spreads across my face.

"Do you want to stop, baby?"

Payton then blinks away the forming tears and shake my head a little.

"No... it's fine, please... continue"

He then gives me a small, reassuring smile as he makes eye contact with me. I lean down and plant a kiss on his head. I then resume my hip movements. I try pushing myself further into him. But as I do, I grip his length and start stroking him to help with the pain.

"Try and bear thru it, baby. It'll feel good soon"

Payton groans in pain. His grip on my arms tightened, as he dug in his nails. He nods his head quickly to my words, too focused on the pain.

"..I'm trying..."

He says, still gripping my arms. I winced from the pressure he was applying to my arms. Soon, I finish pushing into him. I stay still until he had adjusted enough for me to move. In the meantime, I keep on stroking him as well as leaving kisses all over his face to try and ease the pain I know he was in.

"You're such a good boy"

The kisses I left on him, as I hoped, soothed him and helped to subside the pain temporarily. Before long, he eventually became used to my size.

"You can, uh... move now"

I nod my head a bit and start moving my hips. I take it slow, pulling out to the tip and slowly pushing back in deep. I maintain that speed until he says otherwise. As I move, I bite my lower lip from the feeling of moving inside him. I lean down again and start kissing his neck, leaving small hickeys from sucking on his skin. A loud moan full of pleasure escapes Payton's mouth as I keep moving. He quickly clasps his hand over his mouth, shocked that he was making noises he'd never thought he would make. I smile and start increasing the speed of my thrusts. I also speed up the stroking of his dick to increase his pleasure even more. I then drag my lips from his neck to his ear, nibbling on it lightly then whispering something.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby boy. Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours. Moan as loud as you want. Let the neighbours hear how good you're feeling..."

I kiss his ear lobe, then drag lips to his jawline, then back down to his neck

"A-ah fuck!... M-mark, faster.. please!!"

He says out loud, his moans became increasingly louder, as the bed frame began to rock back and forth. He hurriedly brought his hand up and hooked his finger under my chin, leading my head towards his face and connecting our lips in a hungry, lustful kiss. Another smile spreads across my lips as I return the kiss, my tongue fighting his for dominance. He gives into the kiss, allowing me to take control. I tug onto your brown hair and move my lips in sync with yours. I happily give him what he has been craving for, but before I do. I slide myself out to the tip, then snap my hips forward burying myself deeper into him. I curse under my breath at how good you feel around me.

"AH~ f-fuck. Oh- ha.. hah.."

Payton screams at the sudden movement. I lightly brush against his prostate and like a good boy, he lifts his hips upwards in response, as pleasure radiates throughout his body. I put my hands under his legs and help lift him up, giving me a new angle as well. I waste no time in readjusting to the slightly different angle and start thrusting into him at a fast pace.

"Just like that, baby. Ah, such a good boy"

I say before latching my lips onto his again, my tongue slipping into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. His moans get louder by the second, after the new position I put him in and the speed at which I'm thrusting at. Soon, his vision becomes hazy, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasurable pressure he was experiencing. He grabs onto my shoulders tightly and tries to contain his moans, only to fail miserably when I continuously hit his prostate. I can't help but smile at what I see and especially from what I'm hearing. His delicious moans sounding like music to my ears, fueling me on to go further. I start to pound into him, my thrusts getting faster as I chase my own release.

"F-fuck... You feel so good... baby"

I whisper under my breath, trying to focus on him and the beautiful sounds that slip from his lips. Payton then instinctively spread his legs even further apart to try and deepen my thrusts. His jaw hangs open as breathy and shrill moans leave his mouth and shutting his eyes tight.

"I-ah, M-Mark I'm c-close..."

I nod and speed up my stroking of his length, helping him to release as I paying close attention to his tip.

"Cum for me, baby..."

I say in a low tone as I bury my cock as far as it can go into him, releasing my orgasm inside him. And with that Payton screams my name and cums, throwing his head backwards in relief and biting his lip in pleasure. The sticky fluid spread all over my chest. Payton lets out a huge breath before realising the mess he had made on me. A small smile spreads across my face. I kiss his forehead and pull out of him slowly then stand up. I quickly run into the bathroom, grabbing a neatly folded towel from a shelf. I then head back to Payton with the towel in hand, wiping my chest off on the way. I return to find Payton collapsed down onto the bed, his eyes closed and him trying to control his breathing. Yet, it seems he still craves my touch and starts to become clingy.

"Hah...ahh, Mark.. come lay down next to me"

I can't help but smile at this adorable cutie in front of me.

"Haha, sure. Give me a second, koala"

My heart just melts at the way he looks on the bed. I approach him and try my best to clean him off. I wipe his chest, his crotch and his arse, of course being careful as I can. Payton sighs as I clean him off, his eyes becoming hooded with tiredness. After I did what I could, I toss the towel aside for the maids to clean up later. I crawl onto the bed and wrap my arms around him. Payton seems to be cherishing the warmth of the arms wrapped around his small frame. He then buries his head into my chest and mumbles with his voice traced with exhaustion.

"Thank... you.. for tonight, I mean.."

I laugh a little and rub his back in small slow circles. I lean my head down a bit and kiss his head.

"You're welcome, baby. It was a true pleasure"

A weak smile becomes evident on his face as he relaxes more into my hold, his breathing become deeper and calmer as he slowly dozes off. I hold onto him as he falls asleep. I briefly pull away one of my arms to reach around and grab the blanket that had been bunched up to the side of the bed thanks to our help. I pull it over our exposed bodies, my arm going back to where it was before I moved it. Soon after he fell asleep, I let sleep take over me, as I hold on to the most precious boy in the world in my arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the deed is done. I've done my job. Let's see if this ship floats or sinks...


End file.
